Ninja Calibur
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: Transcending history and the world... A Tale of Swords and Souls eternally retold... Now let the it be told now through the eye's of 12 Shinobi!
1. Prologue

Ninja Calibur  
A Naruto Crossover Fanfic  
By: Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver  
Rating: T  
Content: Language, Partial Nudity, Blood, Gore, and Descriptive Violence  
A/N: This is Ninja Calibur… A crossover with Naruto and Soul Calibur starting from 2 and going to 4 which means… this is going to be one heck of a ride so enjoy and review! I hope this tale will be enjoyable for your souls!

SOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOUL

Prologue…

Long ago… an ancient king forged a sword, and with it he used it to crush armies, destroy castles, and bend the very earth to his will. The sword was called Soul Edge a terrible of sword of awesome and evil power. It swallowed the souls of men and burned with madness, only one man could wield the sword and not fall ill to it's effects. That man… was the hero king Algol, however many tried to wield to sword all of them failed either becoming prey to the sword as it swallowed their soul, or destroyed their very mind. However out of all of these failures Algol's son was the most distressing. The hero king, having fought his son in mortal combat had wept for his son's loss and using his power he broke the evil sword and sent it scattering to the winds. He grabbed the remaining shards and began to forge a new blade, purifying the shards with holy light. After many failed attempts the hero king sacrificed his life to create the purified holy blade known as Soul Calibur. However the holy blade was cast into the unknown and all rumor of it's existence soon ceased.

Then one day… a pirate by the name of Cervantes who heard tales of a great power found the evil blade… Soul Edge. With the sword in hand he killed his crew, and set out to turn the world into darkness. However his journey was hampered by many warriors, and the holy blade Soul Calibur. In particular 3 brave souls we're able to stop the pirates mad rampage through the world. However this was a light victory for a new hand grasped the sword, a man by the name of Siegfried Stauchffen…

When he grasped that sword, it was then that madness was spread throughout the world… the cursed sword Soul Edge… had found the perfect body.

SOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOUL

I must warn… the things in here might become so graphic I might have to boost this up to M. When I write this I will be writing madness, chaos, anger, love, kindness, and friendship. This tale will be woven with great care! I trust you all! To come and see this tale of souls and swords eternally forevermore! Retold!


	2. Chapter 1

Ninja Calibur  
By: Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver  
Rating: T  
Reason: Language, Partial Nudity, Blood, Gore, and Descriptive Violence  
**A/N: Yes… Chapter one already this will make up for the rather depressingly short prologue. Enjoy!**

SOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOUL

Chapter 1  
_**Nightmare**_

Siegfried awoke, startled his long blond hair slick with sweat. He gasped as he clutched his head which still buzzed of the strange dream.

_Memory_

_Siegfried held the sword in hand looking at it, it was smaller than he thought. "Siegfried!" He turned to see his father walking up to him._

"_Father! Look, I have it I have Soul Edge!" Siegfried told his father excitedly. His father nodded and sighed looking at Siegfried._

"_Good job son… now give it to me…" His father said holding out one hand. Siegfried looked at the hand then up at his father a slight smile on his face._

"_Father? It's mine… right? I can keep it… right?" He said._

"_Siegfried! Give me the sword… now!" his father demanded, Siegfried shook his head his hand tightening on the sword._

"_No… It's mine… I found it… I have it… it's mine… it's mine!!" Siegfried shouted raising the sword his eye's glowing with an eerie light. His father grabbed the Zweinhander on his back but was seconds too late as Siegfried swung the sword and beheaded his father. The body froze then fell the hands still raised to grasp the large sword on his back then the body fell to the side. Siegfried looked at the body his breathing heavy his eye's blazing red. The sword in his hand suddenly glowed and Siegfried looked at his sword to see a blue smoke coming from his fathers body and he knew instantly knew what it was it was his father's soul…_

_Memory end_

Siegfried sighed then he opened his eye's briefly his eye's questioning he then looked at his hand questioningly. He stared at… then shook his head, after all it wasn't possible for his hand to grow suddenly was it. He looked at the rising sun, then he looked around and saw… was that Soul Edge? He looked at the sword, it was bigger now much bigger than before in fact it was probably as big as his Requiem. He looked at the sword at the strange handle that looked something like a claw. He grabbed examined the blade carefully, he could've sworn he saw veins pulsing on it. Maybe it was his imagination, he seemed to be imagining things a lot lately maybe a quick rest would help. With that thought in mind Siegfried fell asleep. It was when he fell asleep that sword suddenly stirred, the flesh-like material burned and the eye opened wide and stared at the sleeping form of Siegfried. As it stared the eye suddenly began to glow bright red.

It was then that Siegfried opened his eye's however instead of their normal deep blue, they were a burning, scorching red. "Now... Let's go and collect the souls of the world." He said in a deep menacing voice that positively oozed with malice. Grabbing Soul Edge this new twisted form of Siegfried set out to set the world burning.

--In Another Universe--

A young man with hair as golden as the sun and eye's as blue as the sky stared up into the sky from a window sill. He gazed into the dark night sky wearing nothing more than a white shirt and blue cotton pants. This young man of 15 was Uzumaki Naruto and as far as anyone knew... the last of his kind. He had no relatives or parents he was an orphan. However he was no ordinary orphan... he had... a curse of sorts. He was a walking cell to one of the most dangerous entities in history... the Bijuu or Tailed-Beast known as... the Kyubi or Nine-tailed Fox. As to how he managed to have this monstrous being inside him... well... that's a tale for another time for now we'll focus on the present instead.

The reason why Naruto was staring at the night sky was due to him having a rather restless night. He had a strange dream of a blonde man with a large sword that suddenly began killing people left and right muttering something about 'not enough' souls. The more people he killed the more monstrous he became. Naruto closed his eye's and bowed his head trying to find out what exactly the dream meant... but no matter how hard he racked his brains he came up with absolutely nothing. If only the perverted hermit, Jiraiya, were here then he could probably tell him what he needed to know. Naruto felt a slight stab in his gut at this thought... Jiraiya... his mentor and the closest thing he had to a father... was dead. He raised a fist and lightly punched himself on the head. "Stupid..." he muttered to himself. It was then he heard the very loud and very sudden sound of knocking. He nearly fell off as he jumped startled by the noise. He jumped onto the bed and hurried to the door wondering who would wake him up this late at night. He had a guess but it was most likely wrong... and he was wrong... sort of.

Behind the door we're several people, one was a young woman with hair a bright bubblegum pink. Another was a man with a lazy eye and a headband covering his other eye, with silver gray hair. Last was another young man with skin as pale as snow, and black hair. The woman was Sakura, the man Kakashi, the other one was Sai, each a ninja. "Sakura-chan... Kakashi-sensei, Sai? What's up?" Naruto asked.

"A mission... A big one! Real big they got teams 8 and 9 too!" Sakura said, "Also I heard it has something to do with Sasuke!" Naruto who had been gazing at them sleepily stared at her all trace of sleepiness gone from his face.

"You serious?" Sakura just nodded, Naruto turned his gaze away from them, then he looked at his sensei.

"Well, from what I heard from the client if Sasuke isn't involved then Akatsuki is definitely involved." Kakashi said. Naruto wasn't the smartest ninja on the block but he definitely could put two and two together. Because Akatsuki meant Itachi and Itachi meant Sasuke. Naruto ran into his room closing the 

door. It opened a minute later, Naruto fully dressed in his black and orange suit, his black headband tied to his forehead.

"Let's go!" He said and with that they headed for the client.

SOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOUL

**Chapter 1 done... whether you like it or not is up to you not me... but please tell me what you think about in your reviews thank you. This story is the hardest I've ever written...**


	3. Chapter 2

Ninja Calibur  
By: Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver  
Rating: T  
Reason: Language, Partial Nudity, Blood, Gore, and Descriptive Violence  
**A/N: I'm trying to set a goal for me… Every chapter is going to be at least a 1,000 words long… Review on it please!!**

SOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOULSOUL

Chapter 2  
The 2 Swords

Naruto looked at the various members of this new massive team that was going to move out for this job. Nobody said anything though he noticed the pale-eyed woman staring shyly at him. The woman in question was Hinata Hyuga, belonging to the said Hyuga clan a race of ninjas with a special ability only they possessed. The ability was called the Byakugan a kekkie genkai or bloodline limit, as the name said it was a technique that only those of a specific bloodline could inherit. More on that later. Naruto stood at attention when the door to the Hokage's office opened. Naruto stood at attention when the Hokage walked through the door, Naruto looked at the woman that claimed the title he long sought after. She was a rather beautiful woman of impressive physique, however her only real flaw was her age she was a woman of 50 despite having the body of 20 year old woman. However her years gave her a mind that was quick, logical, and efficient. She looked at the assembled ninja with a cool reserved eye.

"Follow me..." Was all she said and she walked away heading for the roof. The ninja didn't even voice they're confusion as they left... well almost all of them.

"Uh... Why are we heading to the rooftop?" Naruto asked quite moronically. **(I like Naruto for many reasons and one of them is most definetly because he's not a genius) **Sakura glared at him, then she shrugged.

"Maybe the client is on the roof or something take a guess." She sighed, Naruto just stared at her silently and folded his arms. "I don't really care where we meet the client just as long as he tells us where Sasuke is!" Sakura said fiercely. Naruto stopped walking nearly bumping into Sai as he stared at Sakura, then he smiled slightly and continued walking.

* * *

When they got to the roof they found a hooded figure standing there. He was tall, very tall possibly taller than Jiraiya had been. Naruto looked at the figure and he could have sworn that he saw a glint of gold. The hooded figure's hood turned side to side, probably looking at the collective ninjas. "Is this all? Well this should be interesting." The voice of a man said.

"What's the job?" Tsunade asked, the man's hood turned to her then a large black hand reached up to the hood and pulled it down. The man had dark skin that was not often seen around here, he was bald, and he had a golden eye.

"The job is simple and difficult... I need you to find and bring me two swords." He said reaching into his cloak and pulling out 2 scrolls he unrolled both of them. One scroll had the black ink image of a large sword... a sword that was vaguely familiar to Naruto, the other scroll had a much smaller sword that was split in the middle. "This sword... is called Soul Calibur... and this is..."

"Soul Edge!" Naruto said now remembering the name, all eye's turned to him.

"Interesting... You've heard of it boy?" Naruto shook his head.

"I saw it... in a dream. A guy named Siegfried or something like that has it... it's... it's possessing him or something." Naruto said. The man raised his eyebrows and the scrolls rerolled themselves back up.

"A dream you say? Hm... what's your name?" Naruto stared at him, smiled puffed up his chest and pointed at himself.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki! Remember that since I'm gonna be Hokage!" Normally if Naruto had said this everybody would've been laughing. However nobody laughed, most of them smiled or grinned and Tsunade smiled but for a completely different reason, a hidden reason.

"I'll be sure to do that... be sure indeed." He said, his head bowed slightly. "Well then that's what your job is... find me these two swords and bring them to me..." Tsunade nodded then she looked at the assembled ninja.

"Does everybody understand?" 12 'Yes ma'ams' was shouted, the man looked impressed.

"Meet me outside the village in 3 days... I will have to... make preparations for the trip." He said, Tsunade gave a nod.

"Everyone... Dismissed!" With that all the assembled shinobi jumped from the building heading home to rest, and prepare for the journey to find the two swords. Tsunade watched them go then she turned to the client.

"You won't be disappointed they're some of the be-" she stopped due to the fact that the client was gone. She blinked then looked around and shrugged when she couldn't find him, probably from drinking too much sake.

* * *

**In a dark room**

"Naruto Uzumaki... what an interesting person I wonder... if I can use that power I sensed in him." Said a mans voice. "Use it to break this damn curse! I the immortal Zasalamel!!" Zasalamel roared. Whipping off the cloak it revealed his white robes of regality. "Soon this curse of immortality will be broken! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

**Naruto's apartment**

Naruto sneezed and rubbed his nose, 'Am I catching a cold? Not good.' he moaned as he walked to his bed, however he couldn't sleep he was too excited, too restless. He sighed then he got down on the floor of his room and began to do push-ups, He had a long night ahead of him.

* * *

**Unknown location**

A giant fleshy arm stretched forward grabbing the man by his neck and hositing him up to stare at the orange-red pupil behind the azure mask. "Where is it!?" The cruel voice barked from the mask.

"I-I don't know! I don't know anything!" The man said as he tried to pry the two monstrous fingers from his neck however they're grip tightened horribly.

"Then you're usless..." The evil voice hissed and ignoring the mans pleaes' he sliced off the mans head. He dropped the bleeding twitching body, and looked up. "GIVE ME THE FRAGMENT AND I'LL SPARE THE REST OF YOU PATHETIC SACKS OF MEAT! THE NIGHTMARE IS JUST BEGINNING!!" The azure knight screamed.

* * *

Okay... Nightmare is beginning his reign of terror while Zasalamel sets his eye's on the spirit weapons. Also Itachi is alive, barely. Please review... this chapter is kinda bad I know... but I'll revise it later...


	4. Chapter 3

Ninja Calibur  
By: Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver  
Rating: T  
Reason: Language, Partial Nudity, Blood, Gore, and Descriptive Violence  
**A/N: Chapter 3... The shinobi are mounting up... and they will go under an apprenticeship under 12 warriors who the warriors are, is up to me and maybe you... it depends... A lot of OC's based on me character creations in Soul Calibur 4 will appear. This is gonna be huge...  


* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
The start of a new journey  
**

Naruto looked at his clones who were eyeing each other with grim determination. Then they sprang, fists flying and feet soaring. There was a loud *Bang!* a flash of blue light, and the clones were blown back and were popping out of existence. Naruto stood his arms outstretched his hands opened wide, panting. His fingers twitched slightly then Naruto lowered his arms and looked at his fingers. "Heh... not as good as Neji's but it's good enough." Naruto said and he clenched his hands into fists. He paused as he heard a rustle, his eye's looking suspiciously at the tree behind him. In one fluid motion he pulled out his kunai and threw it at the said tree in question near the roots where he saw a foot poking out. "Who's there!? Show yourself!" Naruto shouted. A 'Eep' was his answer, and after a minutes silence the person stepped. It was Hinata, she wasn't looking at Naruto, and her face was crimson.

"Um... Uh I-I'm sorry, I uh, just wanted to see how you were d-doing." Hinata said her fingers pressing against each other lowering her head. Naruto didn't say anything, but he just sighed and sat down on the grass.

"I'm all right... just practicing a new move!" Naruto said grinning up at her. She gave a small 'Oh' then she nervously pressed her fingers against each other a blush on her face.

"Um... i-is it okay if I sat down?" She asked lowering her head as it blazed crimson. Naruto smiled and gave a nod.

"Sure! I could use some company!" He said patting the ground, Hinata sat next to Naruto however not too close to prevent herself from falling unconscious. She looked at the ground nervously her eye's occasionally flitting to Naruto.

"S-So um... what's this new technique you've b-been practicing?" Naruto looked at her.

"Hm? Oh it's a defensive technique I based off the Kaiten. Basically I focus as much chakra I can into my hands then I release it all in a massive burst blowing everything away. Since I have a mostly offensive fighting style I wanted to have at least one defensive technique." As Hinata listened she imagined the technique in her mind and instantly saw two flaws in the technique.

"Um Naruto-kun... I'm afraid there's some flaws in that technique." Naruto smiled at this and gave a nod.

"Yep, and they are?" Naruto asked his face like an excited child's. Hinata nearly smiled.

"Well for one it would cost you an awful lot of chakra and wouldn't be a good idea to use at the last minute or if you use the shadow clone technique." Naruto gave a nod still smiling. "The other flaw is that it would take some time for you to build up the right amount of chakra..." even as she said this she realized yet another flaw. "And the last flaw is that you need to know exactly how much chakra you need in order to create right burst. Too much and you'll only hurt yourself too little and nothing will happen." Naruto began clapping.

"Yep! All true. You're really smart Hinata!" Naruto said. He smiled then his smile fell a little. "So... are you ready? For the mission I mean?" Naruto asked his voice now quiet. Hinata gave a nod, then she noted Naruto's sad smile.

"Don't worry you'll get Sasuke back this time." Naruto looked up and his smile brightened a little.

"Yeah I'm sure as well." He said rubbing the back of his his smile turning into a grin. He put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "You're a really good person to talk to you know that?" He said unaware of Hinata's crimson cheeks.

_'N-Naruto-kun... touching... shoulder!' _and with that she fell forward fainting. Naruto reached forward and caught her just in time before she hit the floor. He rubbed his head in confusion.

"I wonder why she does that... Oh well! I guess I should take her back." He said and with that he mounted her onto his back folded her arms over his neck and lifted her up. He looked at her face and felt himself blush slightly, she looked unexepectedly cute asleep. He shook his head, rapdily. "Bad Naruto! Neji would kill you for thinking such things! Well it's time to go." And with that he began to walk away.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

He blinked, he saw only darkness he narrowed his eye's and sat up. He felt pain across his chest and his hand instantly moved of it's own accord to his chest. He winced as he felt the bandages and underneath the bruised skin. "Ah you're awake!" A voice said, he looked to his side to see a woman with long hair tied up and wearing a green and white top and dress. He blinked and his vision blurred slightly, he raised a hand to his head.

"Where am I?" He asked, the woman walked over to him and then kneeled she looked into his eye's.

"Hmm... I wouldn't worry about that... You're injured badly and you should rest you..." The woman said she looked behind her reached for something and held up a small ornate cup. "Here drink this..." she said and she held the cup to his lips, he drank and grimaced at the bitter taste. "I'm Seong-Mina... What's your name?" He stared at her closing his eye's, who was he...? Wait... he remembered.

"Itachi... I am Itachi Uchiha..." He said and with that his world faded into black once again.

* * *

**There we go... A brief look into Itachi... He's already in the Soul Calibur world... How he got there well let's just say it's a trade secret... For now!**


	5. Chapter 4

Ninja Calibur  
By: Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver  
Rating: T  
Reason: Language, Partial Nudity, Blood, Gore, and Descriptive Violence  
**A/N: Chapter 4... Well let's see people will get weapons... But other than that there will be no change... I already know what weapon Naruto, Sakura, Neji and TenTen will use... this is where you guys come in... What weapons should the other Shinobi use?  


* * *

**

**Chapter 4  
Preparations**

Zasalamel sat cross-legged his muscles relaxed and his mind focused, as he began to battle all the conflicts in his mind. 'Immortality is a curse... and yet a gift... and with the sacred arts that I have learned through the years I have become more powerful than most normal humans. However I sensed a power far greater than mine... it was in that boy... Naruto Uzumaki.' He sat there not making a move. 'An interesting name, particularly Uzumaki... I've heard of them, a cheerful, friendly, and proud race they were gifted with vasts amounts of chakra. However the question is where did he inherit the name from...? Surely his parent's must be with him... no. They have died I could sense the sadness and loneliness of not knowing one's kin, or did they abandon him?' He wondered, he opened his eye's his gold one flashing, "I must ask that woman..." He uncrossed his legs, and stood up. He reached for his scythe and it flew into his hand he then turned and walked away.

* * *

**In the world of Soul Calibur**

Luah was only 8 when she was picked up by the Black Sun, an assassin group who were trying to find the the legendary sword known as Soul Edge. That was 12 years ago, from an ugly and dirty child, she had matured into a beautiful, voluptuous, and dangerous woman. She had risen in rank and had become the Black Suns second best assassin, the first being Ornus who weilded a large scythe and mystic arts. Her weapons were a pair of crescent swords, curved swords that were shaped like crescent moons they were very dangerous and only a skilled user could use them correctly. However more on that later, for Luah was currently kneeling her black and light green hood pulled back letting her long dark hair fall to her shoulders. Her mask was also gone revealing her slightly darkened skin and peircing blue eye's. Her head was bowed as the man stepped forward hooded and wearing black and gold. He held out a hand and lifted it slightly, "Rise..." He said his voice flat and monotone., Luah did as he said and looked at the man, his face was hidden in the darkness of his hood so she couldn't see his face. "Here is your mission... Very soon we will have... visitors... your task is to eliminate one of their member's..." The man said, Luah nodded.

"Who is to die my lord?" He reached into his cloak and pulled out a scroll he unrolled to reveal the brown face of a boy with spikey hair wearing a headband.

"His name is unknown to us... but our client has told us that this one is their leader... he should be a worthy foe if the information I have gathered is correct..." The man said Luah looked at the picture.

"But my lord... he is just a boy?" She said man nodded.

"He may be but that is the client's wish," The man said and he folded up the scroll and returned it to his cloak. "I trust that you alone should be able to take care of the task by yourself?" The man questioned. Luah nodded.

"This shall be cakewalk!" She said and she raised her hood and reattached her mask. She bowed and vanished from sight. The man stared at the spot where she had been then he turned and slowly walked away from the spot.

* * *

**In the abandoned castle of Ostenbrieg**

Nightmare was on one knee the sword Soul Edge sparking and crackling with power infront of him his red eye's closed, the swords own yellow slitted eye staring at him. Then he heard it the faint sound footsteps, he listened, boots, tall, one sword. "You can't control the swords power... Can you?" A voice said. Anger flared in Nightmare as he grabbed the sword.

"You concieted, wretched human!" Nightmare snarled and he turned to see the man with blonde hair wearing the purple noble's shirt, white slacks, and long brown boots. In the man's right hand was a rapier Nightmare scoffed at the puny weapon in the mans hand and walked forward raising his sword to strike. The man laughed and side stepped the blow as Nightmare swung down his sword splitting the ground and sending a flurry of sparks into the air.

"How rude of you... You didn't even bother asking for my name... however I shall excuse your rudeness anyways. I am Raphael... and you are Nightmare!" The man now known as Raphael said. Nightmare pulled the sword from the ground and shouldered his weapon.

"It matters not who you are you will die like all the rest!" And he suddenly spun round swinging his sword sideways, Raphael ducked and struck forward with a thrust. His sword hit the armor and it scraped against the blue shell. Nightmare snarled and his hand shot forward and grabbed Raphael, he held Raphael up then threw him to the side. Raphael skidded across the ground and landed back first against the wall. He heard an unpleasant groaning sound and his hand reached for his back. He felt his back and winced slightly.

"So powerful!" Raphael gasped, the ground shook and he looked up to see the form of Nightmare above him the sword raised high, red eye's glaring at him.

"GOODBYE!" Nightmare shouted and he swung the sword Raphael closed his eye's.

'I'm sorry Amy...' Raphael thought, he felt his chest open and blood spill out, and pain seared throughout his body! He gritted his teeth and he tensed his body ready for the second blow but it didn't come. He opened his eye's to see Nighmare's azure hand grasping his helmetted head his body shaking.

"What the... What am I doing? What in the world happened to me!?" He shouted the clang of a sword falling was heard and Raphael looked to see Soul Edge fall. He looked at the sword then he looked at the figure still clutching his head. He looked around for his rapier and found it he grabbed for it stood up and thrusted his sword up at the giant arm. Nightmare gave an unearthly howl and staggered back grabbing the sword with his unmutated hand and pulling it out he looked at his giant fleshy arm and stared at the bleeding arm as it wriggled and flailed and eventually knocked the azure mask off. Revealing the otherwise handsome face screaming and clutching his wounded arm as the red eye's shone brightly then they faded into blue. The blue eye's looked around as the red hair turned back into blonde and the man looked around. "Where am I?" He questioned. Then he looked down at his arm as it ,still bleeding, shrunk back down into a normal hand. Raphael had crawled to the sword and was reaching forward when the sword sudden flashed with purple light and he was blasted back he fell onto his back as tendrils erupted from the sword and stabbed Raphael. Raphael screamed with painas the tendril buried itself into his flesh. Siegfried looked up and panic filled his eye's he looked around for a weapon any weapon. He found none, "No! No! Someone help!" He screamed then there was a flash of blue light.

Siegfried shielded his eye's as the blue light intensified and then a long blue sword was hovering in front of him. He looked at the sword then instinct took over as he grabbed the sword and sliced off the tendril. The stump wriggled and flailed in front of him then it retracted to the sword, Siegfried looked at Soul Edge then he stood up and ran to the sword. It gazed up at him then it's eye widened as Siegfried grabbed the strange blue sword with both hands and stabbed the eye. He then twisted the sword, purple blood spurted from the sword then tendrils sprang from Soul Edge moving toward Siegfried. Siegfried stepped back but as he did the sword glowed with a white and the tendrils sank back into the sword. The light grew brighter and Siegfried once again had to shield his eye's. When the light faded he looked to see that the two swords had fused together the eye of Soul Edge looking up at the other sword. Siegfried stared at this new bizarre weapon then he stood up looked at his still bleeding hand and looked at the sword walked forward and grabbed it. "Soul Edge is dangerous... I must hide it somewhere and this other sword... what is it?" Siegfried asked. He then shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore. I must hide this and then I must leave... for other's will be drawn here. But first!" He grabbed the azure armor that he wore and began to tear the armor off piece by piece throwing it all into a pile. "I am no longer the Azure Knight... I am Siegfried... once again." He said and with that he left.

* * *

Naruto sat up as the dream ended, he looked around and stared up into the bright sun. He looked around again then yawned, "What a weird dream! Just like that last one." Naruto said while he yawned. It was then that he heard a loud knocking, he slid off his bed, stretched then walked to the door, and opened it by a crack poking his head through the crack. Standing there was Sakura, she seemed nervous. "Sakura-chan? Hold on a second." Naruto said and he closed the door he went to his closet and pulled out one of his long orange pants. He put them on then he went back to the door and opened it. "Come in... What's up?" He asked. Sakura stepped through the door and walked over to his bed she sat down. Her face showed extreme sadness, "What's wrong?" He asked, Sakura looked up at him and tears glistened in her eye's.

"I've been thinking, about the last time we saw Sasuke... what if... what if he tries to kill you again?" Sakura asked, Naruto blinked then he lowered his head, he then raised his head, smiling.

"Well then I'll just have to beat him and then take him back!" Naruto said, Sakura stared at him, then she lowered her head again smiling slightly.

"That's just what you would say..." She said and with that she stood and she walked over to his kitchen which was surprisingly clean.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura turned to him.

"How about I make you something to eat? I've been practicing for a while now and I think I got this cooking thing pretty good!" She said. Naruto stared at then he grinned.

"Sure! Thanks a bunch!" He said Sakura smiled and walked into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator to find nothing but ramen. She stared at the ramen then she turned her head to Naruto.

"First things first though! Shopping time!" She said, Naruto groaned slightly.

* * *

**Sakura Confesses her fears to Naruto meanwhile in the world of Soul Calibur the Black Sun are hired by a mysterious buyer to assassinate Naruto! Siegfried has regained control of his body but is he able to deal with the guilt of his sins? The answer will be revealed as this story goes along!**


	6. Chapter 5

Ninja Calibur  
By: Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver  
Rating: T  
Reason: Language, Partial Nudity, Blood, Gore, and Descriptive Violence  
**A/N: Chapter 5... I would like to get a review if it's possible.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 5  
The Journey Begins...**

Naruto awoke to no dream but to his alarm clock, at 3:30 in the morning. He sat up, shut off the alarm, yawned, slid off his bed, and headed straight for the kitchen opened the fridge and pulled out some instant ramen. He set the ramen on the small table he had and sat down staring at it blearly he then lowered his head slightly then he smacked himself. "Come on already! Get a frigging grip todays the day and you need to be ready!" He told himself. Now more alert and awake he stood up preparing his breakfast.

**1 hour later**

Naruto was dressed, and a large pack was on his back he then grabbed the black headband resting on the table next to his bed and tied it on. He then walked to the door opened it, paused the looked back. "I'll miss this place... But I'm not coming back not until I bring Sasuke back! Count on it!" Naruto said and with that he left.

* * *

Zasalamel was staring at the Hokage statues, pondering his recent talk with the 5th Hokage.

_Flashback_

_Zasalamel walked to the door guarded by the two Jounin shinobi. One of them stepped forward, "What's your business here?" Zasalamel who was using his scythe as a walking stick of sorts tapped the floor once with it._

_"I wish to speak with the Hokage if it's permitted... I wish to ask her for information on a shinobi." The man stared at him and Zasalamel stared back then his golden eye twinkled and the man stood aside._

_"You may enter." The man said, though there was something wrong with how he said it was flat, dull like a machine. Zasalamel smiled whilst the other man looked at his partner then he stepped aside as Zasalamel stepped forward and pushed the door open. He was greeted with the sight of the 5th looking through some papers. She looked up at him and set down the papers._

_"Yes how may I help you?" She asked. Zasalamel looked at her then he raised a hand to his chin._

_"I wish to look into the history of one of your Shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki in particular." Tsunade narrowed her eye's in suspicion._

_"Why do wish to know?" Zasalamel smiled._

_"That boy... he's proved to be an interesting fellow, it's not often that one proclaims as boldly as he did that he wanted to become Hokage. I just wish to know his background who is parent's were and the like, I wondered what makes him as determined as he is now." Tsunade still stared at him in suspicion then she seemed to accept the answer and she rekaxed back into her chair._

_"Well nobody really know who is parents are, however from what I've heard his determination to be Hokage started when he was small. He used to be bullied and belitted by the general public when he was younger, and I suppose that is where his determination to be Hokage came from. For he was constantly called a loser and a failure when he was little." Zasalamel was stroking his chin as he listened._

_"So your saying his determination came from wanting to prove people wrong about him?" Tsunade nodded. "How interesting... and you say no one knows who his parents were... but surely there must be some medical record." Tsunade's eye's flashed dangerously._

_"There are no records!" She said simply Zasalamel stared at her then his golden eye twinkled._

_"Are you sure there no records?" She blinked once._

_"Yes there are no records..." She said she blinked again. Her head was growing slightly muddled... what was wrong with her? She raised a hand to her head._

_"I'm sorry but I'm not feeling so well right now... I might be able to help you later but not right now." Zasalamel frowned but her bowed, turned and left._

_Flashback end_

He frowned he was barely able to learn much... but what he did learn was still valuable. The boy probably also had no idea who his parent's were so he was an orphan, he put a hand on his chin. The woman was hiding something he knew that the question was what was she hiding? "I'll have to question her another time today is the day when they must set out for the swords. Well I suppose I should get the portal ready." With that he turned and left heading for Konoha's main gate.

* * *

Sakura was currently pulling on her gloves and adjusting them then she looked at the pack on her bed. "I'll bring you back Sasuke... and I'll protect you Naruto... I won't let anyway hurt either of you." She promised. With that she grabbed her pack, and slung it onto her back and walked out of her room.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Naruto was walking down Konoha's main street when he saw it, a large purple, hole right in the middle of the air energy spinning around it. The client wearing strange royal type robes stood in front of it. He turned his head to Naruto, he smiled. "Ah Naruto you're the first one here... How interesting." Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Interesting why?" Naruto asked the client shook his head.

"Never mind... How are you this fine day?" He asked. Naruto nodded and set his pack down.

"I'm good, by the way I never got your name?" The client bowed.

"Ah forgive me... my name is Zasalamel" The client said. Naruto nodded and turned his head behind him. He was able to see the shapes of other people heading rapidly towards them. He recognized the form of the Neji and Hinata Hyuuga, each wearing a pack, the green blur that was Lee, the nubile form of TenTen, the large, red form that was Choji. The slender purple form that was Ino, the red and black form of Sakura, the pale white form of Sai, the white blur that was Kiba and his dog, the light green form of Shino, and finally Shikamaru. They landed behind Naruto and they all stood each with packs of different sizes on their backs. Naruto looked at them all.

"Looks like everybody except for Kakashi-sensei is here..." There was a poof and Naruto felt a hand on his shuolder. He turned his head to see Kakashi standing there, Kakashi's eye creased up.

"Hello Naruto... Is evyerbody ready to go?" There was a collective shout of yes. Zasalamel stood there watching them then he grabbed his scythe and walked forward.

"I have a simple request that I hope yoiu can honor..." Kakashi turned to Zasalamel.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I wish for your friend Naruto to lead this expedition." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but he nodded.

"Very well..." He turned to Naruto whose jaw had dropped, Naruto snapped his motuh back up and turned to everybody else who was staring at him. "Well Naruto it's your call." Naruto turne to Kakashi who was staring at him then Naruto smiled and picked up his pack.

"All right guys I hope your ready cause this Mission has 2 objectives find the two swords Soul Edge and Soul Calibur and finally find Sasuke and bring him home!" He turned to the portal. "NOW LET'S DO THIS!" and with that he jumped into the unknown.

* * *

**Naruto is for the first time made a leader... was it coincidence or is there a darker plot behind the scenes? You want the info read the story and review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Ninja Calibur  
By: Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver  
Rating: T  
Reason: Language, Partial Nudity, Blood, Gore, and Descriptive Violence  
**A/N: Chapter 6, Phew... Slowly but surely I'm getting back into the groove of this story. I wonder how long I can stay this way...  


* * *

**

**Chapter 6  
Welcome to the new world**

Naruto could feel his body being pulled apart as the portal sucked him in, he soon heard a yell and turned his head behind him to see Kiba with the gian Akamaru. Kiba stared at Naruto with his slitted pupils he then saw the other's begin to jump and get sucked in Naruto gave a scream as his body began to burn with an intense heat so hot he felt as if his body was going to melt down to nothing, he shut his eye's and he began to try and endure the pain. However it was too much for his body to overcome and he could feel himself blacking out.

* * *

Luah was silent as she watched the area where her target was supposed to show up, her curved swords on her back and a belt with two knives wrapped around her waist. She stared into the spot still as a rock, her body not even twitching in discomfort. She blinked, and in that moment there was a bright flash of light above and she looked up surprised to see a boy with blond hair heading straight for her. "You've gotta be-!" She began but was cut off as her head collided with his. There was an unpleasant crack as the two collided and they both fell onto the ground.

* * *

Naruto now forced awake by the sudden jarring pain in his hand clutched his head and writhed on the ground. "OW FUCK! MY HEAD!" He roared, then he sat up tears stinging his eye's. He rubbed the bump on his head wincing, however soon the pain began to lessen then it vanished entirely the bump fading with it. He looked around and noticed that he was in a type of forest, as he looked around he saw the woman lying next to him completely unconscious and who wouldn't be after having have a head butt strong enough that could knock out a full grown elephant. Naruto stared at the woman and gulped she was wearing a strange type of armor that looked like black scales that did nothing to hide the rather large bust also what appeared to be a face mask had fallen off revealing her slightly darkened skin and face. She was quite a sight, but she was unconcious, Naruto grabbed her shoulder and shook her slightly she gave a groan and mumbled something. Naruto shook her again slightly harder this time, "Hey you all right lady?" He asked now concerned. She might be seriously hurt, ignoring his embarrassment he put his head near her chest and closed his eye's listening. There was a heartbeat so she was still alive! he then sat and folded his arms across his chest and his legs folded over each other. He thought of different ways to awake her then it hit him, "Smelling Salt!" He said, and with that he took off his pack set it down in front of him and opened a small pocket on the side of the bag pulling out a small vial filled with a yellow substance. He pulled the cork that capped it and wrinkled his nose in disgust as the pungent smell wafted into his nose. He held the vial near the womans nose and her nose wrinkled then her eye's flashed open revealing crystal blue orbs then she reached for him grabbed him and pulled out a knife from her back. She held the knife to his neck, she blinked then she released him and getting up to her feet, she did a back flip distancing herself from him.

"You!" She snarled, Naruto who was still clutching the vial of smelling salts stared at her confused, however he could sense the killer intent radiating from her. She smirked, then she began to speak in a sensuous whisper. "So your my target... you look even more pathetic than the picture." Naruto narrowed his eye's and recorked the smeeling salt then he put it in his pocket. He pulled out a kunai from his pack.

"I don't know who you are or how you know me but if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you get!" Naruto said, and he waited as the woman threw the knife away and reached behind her, she pulled out one of the strangest weapons Naruto would ever see in this world. A pair of curved swords with what appeared to be orge heads on the hilt. She held the two blades in front of her.

"Just come at me! I'm ready for anything! By the way my name is Luah... " She said Naruto stood there planning his attack.

"The name is Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" Naruto shouted and he charged, dashing from side to side in an attempt to confuse her however Luah was no fool and began spin downwards slashing with her curved swords. Naruto leaped over her head and landed then he turned around and jumped at her his foot outstretched in a kick. She ducked and he sailed over her and she slammed her hand into the ground and did a forward flip her feet flying toward Naruto. Naruto crossed his arms over his head and blocked the twin kicks, then he pushed her feet off of him and sliced forward Luah flipped backwards again laughing, Naruto pursued her and threw his kunai at her. She gave a quick upward slash and sent the kunai flying into the air.

"You'll have to do better than that." She said and she began to laugh, however her laughter died as Naruto pulled out yet another kunai this time with a strange piece of paper at the end. He threw it at her and Luah once again blocked it with a quick slice of her sword however the paper at the end began to spark and fire erupted from the end and suddenly the piece of paper exploded with the force of a bomb. Luah knew about bombs since many of the rookie assassins prefered to use bombs over swords the bigger bomb the more destructive power. She flew back and slammed into a tree with such force that she dropped her swords. Naruto was on her in a flash catching his kunai and jumping forward both hands clutched on the kunai as he came down. Stabbed the ground inches from Luah's leg.

"Well now do you yield?" Luah stared at him.

'Why didn't he just finish me off?' She wondered she reached behind for her pouch and pulled out a black ball she threw it at the ground and the ball burst open sending smoke everywhere. Naruto was forced to back away as Luah kicked at him then grabbed her swords and leaped into the air. "Remember this boy! I will kill you! You might've gotten lucky this time but the next time you will definetly be dead!" She said as she disappeared into the tree's. Naruto stared up at the tree's looking for her then he turned to his pack, only to find a man wearing entirely black clothing standing there. He wore large spiked gauntlet's, a black warriors shirt, large metal shoulder pads, and large black pants. (Asura Leggings from Yoshitmitsu's second costume in Soul Calibur 4.) In the man's hand was a black staff that seemed to be made of steel or iron. The man was watching Naruto.

"Who are you? Are you with Luah?" The man stared at Naruto then he held out a gauntletted hand.

"My name is Bassler, and I watched your fight and I'm very impressed by your skill, you might do fine in this world. But your lacking somewhat in finesse." the man said in an upbeat and friendly voice. Naruto stared at him then he scoffed, and walked over and reached for his pack. His hands were inches away from the pack when Bassler thrusted his staff forward and it slammed into the ground in front of Naruto's hand who withdrew his hand back and instantly held up his kunai. "Fight me... If you win you go free if you lose... well I'll figure out what to do with you later." Naruto narrowed his eye's.

"What's your game?" He said Bassler shrugged.

"No game just want to see how strong you really are." Naruto stared at him narrowed eyed, then he held up his hand in a cross.

"Shadow Clone Justu!" He shouted and with a loud _**Poom! **_Copies of Naruto were surrounding Bassler. Bassler looked at the clones then he twirled the staff behind his back and held up his hand in a sign.

"Wind Clone Jutsu!" Bassler shouted, the air stirred and suddenly there were 2 clones of Bassler that rippled as if made of air. "Two can play at that game Naruto!" And with that Bassler and his clones charged forward. Bassler bent forward and spun the staff on his back and struck left hitting a clone it screamed then vanished into nothing. Naruto leaped forward with his own clones and began their attack as well stabbing and slashing at Bassler who blocked it all with either his gauntlets or his staff. Bassler then suddenly blocked and moved forward sending Naruto reeling backwards. He smashed the staff into the two Naruto's and they also poofed out of existence. Bassler stared at the remaining Naruto's then he slammed his staff into the ground so it stood and he suddenly went into a rapid series of hand signs. The wind shifted then began to focus on the staff Naruto and the Bassler's paused to watch as a green wind attached itself to the staff becoming jagged and pointed turning itself into a scythe of sorts. He grabbed the now created wind scythe and held it up with one hand spinning it then grapsing it with both. "Well now... Are you ready for this." Naruto blinked.

_'This guy he knows wind elemental jutsu! My type of Jutsu!' _Naruto thought. "Hey if I beat you! I want you to teach me all the wind jutsu that you know!" Bassler blinked, then he nodded.

"All right but that's if you beat me. Then again... I could use a disciple." Bassler said he then spun round swinging his new scythe and slashed at two clones heading toward him from behind he looked to see Naruto charge at him a swirling ball of blue light in his hand. _'What in the world is that technique?'_ Bassler thought as he side stepped Naruto. Naruto however slammed the ball into the ground and what looked like a whirlwind of blue light erupted from the ball and drilled through the ground. Creating a large hole into the ground Bassler stopped and stared at hole.

"Impressive kid... You'll have to teach me that one when were done." Bassler said and he leaped forward and swung his scythe, Naruto jumped back and then he leaped into a tree. Naruto looked at the battle ground to see that he only had 10 clones left. They were still trying to fruitlessly fight the wind clones, who were like strange ghosts. As the Naruto's tried to hit the Basslers they're attacks would go straight through the wind clones, however the wind clones could hit the no problem.

"Those clones would be neat to have." Naruto muttered then he had an idea. He put his hands inhis signature cross signal.

"Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He said and there was a rapid popping noise Bassler looked to see himself surrounded by a near endless amount of clones all of them looking at him and his two clones.

"Hmm this might be challenge. Dispel!" He shouted and the wind clones and scythe vanished. He then spun his staff over his head and then he grabbed it with one hand rested it on his back, while hodling his other hand out in front of him. "Come on!" He said and the clones responded by jumping, or running toward him Bassler closed his eye's and began to focus. To him the clones began to slow down to a crawl getting slower and slower till they were barely moving. He stood up straight and held the staff up so it lying horizontally his hands held in prayer. He then opened his eye's and then he jumped up swinging the staff up then down and smashing it onto the ground where it impacted and sent a spider web of cracks into the ground then the ground lurched up. Time resumed for him and he was watching as Naruto after Naruto poofed out existence. Most of the Naruto's had already disappeared but there was enough that Bassler swung his staff rapidly as he punched, kicked and swung his staff to not get overpowered by the tide of Shinobi. Naruto watched this happen and looked at the clone standing next to him.

"Ready?" Naruto said the clone nodded and Naruto held out his hand whilst the clone prepared the Rasengan. Bassler felt himself slowly but surely become overpowered as some of the clones managed to land kicks and punches. He then began to spin, occasionally stopping to hit the side of a clone, then spinning once again. He then began to spin the staff on his back and grabbing the end of his staff he swung it taking a large spinning step as he did so. The swinging managed to knock out several clones still more were coming! Bassler grunted then he grabbed his staff and slammed it onto the ground.

"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" He shouted as blue light erupted from his body. Then he was an unitelligble blur of movement as he struck each clone with such speed that Naruto could've sworn it made people like Kakashi slow. Naruto estimated that he had at least 500 more clones before he ran out. Now was the chance for his strategy to com into play. He leaped from the tree and held his hand outstretched as he aimed at the blur that was Bassler.

"EAT THIS!" Naruto yelled and was just inches away from Bassler when he felt a powerful blow to his gut he looked to see the staff end pushed into his stomach Naruto coughed blood and his Rasengan faded into nothing. Bassler stopped blurring and turned his head to Naruto.

"You're good but not good enough." Naruto smirked and he poofed out existence. "What? A clone then that means-! UGH!" Bassle couldn't finsih his sentence since several Naruto's jumped forward and grabbed his arms and legs then jumped into the air carrying him with them an then throwing him onto the ground. He slammed into hte ground creating a small crater he closed his eye's and gritted his teeth as pain ran through his body. He then opened his eye's to see a swirling blue light heading straight for him. "Oh shi-" He stopped as the ball hit him in the stomach and he felt his body be forced deeper into the ground. He gave a roar and he was forced deep into the earth. _'Damn I underestimated him!'_ was Basslers final thought before he fell unconscious.

* * *

_**Naruto get's an unwlecome greeting also one day in Konoha is a week in Soul Calibur just so people don't get confused. Nightmare has been revived by you-know-who. You'll learn what happened to the other's in the next chapter. Please leave a review whether it be good or bad.  
**_


	8. Chapter 7

Ninja Calibur  
By: Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver  
Rating: T  
Reason: Language, Partial Nudity, Blood, Gore, and Descriptive Violence  
**A/N: Nothing to say...  


* * *

**

**Chapter 7  
Separation  
**

Sakura blinked, then she sat up. She looked around to notice that she was in a room with two beds, a table with steaming stew on top, and was lit by candle light. Two children with light blonde hair were staring at her one a boy and the other a girl. The two jumped back as Sakura looked at him and giggling they ran and hid behind the other bed Sakura smiled. "Hello there..." She said kindly the children giggled again and they ducked hiding themselves from her. Sakura smiled and then she looked at the bowl of stew and grabbing along with the spoon she began to eat. The stew was delicious, and she found herself wanting more but she decided to fight that particular urge and get to the more pressing matter. "Where am I?" She asked aloud, the door opened and in came Hinata, along with a woman wearing a blue dress with slightly long blonde hair that was braide d near the end.

"Sakura-san! At last you're awake!" Hinata exclaimed, Sakura grimaced.

"I see I worried you how long was I out?" She asked, Hinata sat on the bed next to Sakura's.

"Nearly two whole days. We were lucky that Sophitia-san found us when she did though and that she decided to take us in." Sakura raised an eyebrow, then she looked at the woman in the blue dress.

"You must be Sophitia-san correct? You have my thanks. I'm sorry if we were a burden." Sophitia smiled, and bowed.

"Think nothing of it, it's not often one gets visitors from a completely different dimension." Sakura blinked then she turned her head to Hinata who looked nervous.

"I'm sorry but I told her everything. She said that she heard about Soul Edge before but never Soul Calibur unfortunately." Sakura turned her head back to Sophitia.

"You know about Soul Edge?" Sakura asked, Sophitia nodded and her face became grim she looked at the children and they stood up looking at her then they left the room.

"Yes I do... Now I understand that you're doing this job for your client but I am going to ask you right now to not go looking for that sword!" Sohpitia said sternly, Sakura shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but we can't just overlook our duty, we have to get that sword no matter what." Sophitia stared at Sakura and Sakura stared back unblinkingly.

"I suppose there is no changing your mind, but if you truly intend to continue this quest then I must test your resolve." Sophitia said. "Meet me outside in one hour," She said and with that she exited the room. Hinata stared at where Sophitia had been then she turned her gaze to Sakura.

"Sakura-san if you're going to do what I think you're going to do then be careful, she might look like a lady but her swordsmanship is among the best I've ever seen!" Hinata said, Sakura nodded.

"You had to fight her?" Hinata nodded, "I'm guessing that she nearly beat you correct?" Hinata nodded again. "I see, what would you advise?" Sakura asked, Hinata put a hand on her chin.

"Get her on the defensive, the more you attack the better you're chances of winning." Hinata said, then she looked at Sakura. "How good are you with a sword?" Hinata asked.

* * *

Shikamaru grabbed his head as he awoke because it was pounding throbbing. "Ah you're awake" A voice said, it was a man's voice, young probably in their teens Shikamaru guessed he opened his eye's and came face to face to a young mans face with red hair that spiked up into the air. Shikamaru scampered back and hit his head on the bed board giving a groan he clutched at his head. "Whoa careful there guy you've been out of it for nearly a two day's! I'm surprised you're still alive even after falling out of the sky!" Shikamaru squinted at the man and then he sat up gingerly touching the newly created bump on his head. "My name is Yun-Seong. What's your's?" Shikamaru still squinted at the man.

"Shikamaru Nara... Where am I?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're at Mi-na family dojo." Yun-Seong said, Shikamaru blinked.

"Dojo?" Shikamaru asked, Yun-Seong frowned.

"Yeah you know a place that trains warriors?" he said.

"I know what a dojo is!" Shikamaru snapped, Yun-Seong sat up and folded his arms across his chest. Shikamaru instantly realized his mistake. "I'm sorry I'm just a little stressed after what has happened. Naruto that idiot, now I owe him a beating." Yun-Seong cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Uh... Naruto?" Shikamaru looked up at him.

"He's a friend of mine... But right now I need to know exactly where I am and if you saw anybody else like me." Yun-Seong nodded.

"Well I didn't see anybody else except you but I can tell you where you are, you're in Jirisan, Korea, which is where my father's dojo is." Shikamaru stared at her, she sighed and stood up walking over to a shelf with many scrolls. She pulled one out, and walking back to Shikamaru she opened it laid it on the bed and pointed to a large marking on the scroll. "Here," he said pointing, Shikamaru's eye's widened. This dimensions world was huge! He never saw so many strips of land before, nor were they that huge.

"Is it all right if I take a look at this?" Shikamaru said, Yun-Seong nodded and he stood up.

"I'm gonna bring something for you to eat you must be hungry after being out of it for nearly two day." Shikamaru gave a nod but his eye's were glued to the scroll.

"Thanks..." he mumbled, but his mind was currently absorbing the information in front of him, Yun-Seong shrugged and walked out. When Shikamaru heard the door close he reached for his vest and popping one of the small pockets open he pulled out a scroll and popping another pockets pulled out out ink and a brush. He opened the ink bottle and sticking the brush into it he began to copy the map onto the scroll. He looked occasionally up from his drawing to make sure he was doing it correctly. When he heard the door knock he was done copying the map. He placed everything back to where he pulled them out and rolled the scroll back up. "Come in..." he said, Yun-Seong opened the door a platter in hand with a steaming soup and a tea pot. he lowered the the platter onto Shikamaru's lap and stood up. Shikamaru thanked her and grabbing the spoon which he noted was made of ceramic and had a flat bottom he thanked the gods and began to eat. Yun-Seong stood there then he turned and lowered himself pulling up Shikamaru's bag. He laid it on the bed and turned to Shikamaru surprised to see that he had finished eating "Thanks for the meal..." Shikamaru said pushing the bowl to the side and grabbing his backpack.

"No problem!" he said and he grabbed the empty bowl and he turned to leave he stopped at the door, and looked at him. "Say... I noticed that in your pack you had some weapons... how good of a fighter are you?"

* * *

Kiba awoke to massive pain emanating from his back, he arched his back his hand reaching for his back he felt his bare skin and his eye's shot open. He looked down to see his bare chest, and the rest of his body was mercifully covered by a blanket. He looked around, "Where am I?", He heard a loud bark and he looked to see the large form of Akamaru staring at him, his tail wagging, "Hey Akamaru, how you doing boy?" Kiba asked, Akamaru gave a bark. "Yeah I know, Naruto's an absolute idiot I can't believe that he did that, oh well we'll pound some sense into him next time!" Kiba said. Akamaru gave a whine, then he turned his head to the door his ears perking up. His tail wagged even faster as loud footsteps were heard then the door opened and out came the largest man Kiba ever saw in his entire life. The man was huge had to be seven feet, and wore plated fur tasset, arm bands, leg bands, and the head of a strange creature with red eye's and a horn on it's nose.

"Ah, so you're awake," A deep voice grated from the creatures head. Then the man reached up and grabbed the head he pulled it off revealing lanky strands of hair and mustache. "My name is Rock, what's your name young man?" Kiba sat there gaping at the man then he shut his mouth and shook his head.

"My name is Kiba Inuzaku, and this is Akamaru." Kiba said gesturing toward Akamaru, Rock nodded at Akamaru.

"He's a fine creature, but I've never seen his kind before... What breed is he?" Rock asked, Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"To be perfectly honest I have no clue!" Kiba said laughing nervously, Rock gave a grunt, then Kiba pointed to the head Rock held. "What's that?" Rock smiled and held the head up proudly.

"This my friend is the head of a powerful creature known as a rhino!" Kiba 'Ooohed.' "With a hide like armor, and the strength to crush rocks, it's a worthy prize to have!"

"Was it tough to kill?" Rock put a hand on his chin thinking about it."

"Slightly the key to doing it is to have a weapon like this!" Rock proclaimed and he pointed to the corner of the room, Kiba looked to see a large spiked mace resting against the wall, Kiba gave a a slight sniff and the faint smell of blood invaded his nostrils, and what was worse the smell of the blood was human.

"You've killed people recently with this." Rock bowed his head.

"A warriors fate is one of death and misery, however I'm not here in this coliseum for the heck of it... I'm searching for something." Rock said. It was then that Kiba remembered he too was searching for something, however he wondered if he should mention this to Rock.

"Really? Maybe I could help!" Kiba said, Rock looked at Kiba, then he gave a laugh.

"You? Sorry kid you might be strong but I doubt you're strong enough to survive this place." Kiba instantly bristled at this.

"Oh yeah! Bring it on you old geezer!" Instantly there was a glint in Rocks eye's.

"You wanna fight me? Very well meet me outside in a few minutes and we'll see if you are strong enough." Rock said. "Oh and you're clothes are over there..." Rock said pointing to a chair where Kiba's clothes hung. "Put them on and I'll see you down in the ring. Rock said walking over and grabbing his large spiked mace, he lifted it with one hand with unspeakable ease. Kiba watched as Rock left then he turned to Akamaru.

"Don't worry Akamaru I know he's strong he'll be tough but I think I can beat him!" Akamaru whined. "Don't worry I won't kill him!" However that wasn't what Akamaru was worried about.

* * *

Choji blinked then sat up he looked down at himself to see himself wearing his black clothes and his armor was missing, he then looked to his left to see a figure sitting their head lowered hidden by a hood. Choji immediately recognized the green hood, "Shino?" He asked. The figure jerked and looked at Choji revealing the black goggles, of Shino Aburame.

"Choji you're awake? How are feeling?" Choji thought about then his stomach gurgled.

"Well I guess fine other than the fact that I'm hungry." Shino nodded. "Well besides that what's our current situation?" Choji asked, Shino raised a hand to his face pressing a finger against the bridge of his nose.

"Well currently it's just you and me, and you've been out for nearly two whole days, also I believe we were separated from the other's on purpose." Choji nodded.

"What makes you think that?" Choji asked, Shino lowered his hand.

"Well for one thing, I went at the same time that Hinata did yet she did not appear with me, also I believe that we were separated for one of two reasons. the first being that it would help our search for the swords Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, The second being for an ulteriour motive that I've been unable to decipher yet." Choji nodded this was understandable after all the client was a rather shady one. However to him it seemed like the first reason was the more logical one, however the first thing they had to do was find out where they were at.

"So where are we exactly?" Shino nodded.

"We're currently at a port town in a place called India." Shino said Choji nodded.

"So what should we do first?" Choji asked.

"I've met a man named Maxi who is also looking for Soul Edge for reasons he'd prefer be private... We'll travel with him since he seems to have some knowledge of the sword." Choji nodded.

"All right! Let's get going!" Choji said and he slid off the bed and grabbed the armor ready to set off on their journey.

* * *

Ino awoke to two things first was a pair of brown eye's and short hair with buns second was a pale face with large amounts of red hair staring at her. "TenTen? What's going on?" She asked as she sat up. She then realized the only thing she was wearing was her chain mail and instantly embarrassed she raised the covers up.

"Ino! What's wrong?" TenTen asked.

"Uh... Nothing! But seriously where are we?" She asked again TenTen inhaled then exhaled.

"We're in some kind of castle belonging to a guy named Raphael, this is Amy by the way." TenTen said pointing to girl with red hair, the girl nodded.

"Amy..." She said her in a quiet soft voice, Ino nodded, she then heard footsteps and looked as TenTen turned around to see a man with short blonde hair wearing a black shirt and pant's that looked like royalty, he stepped forward and smiled revealing two rather large canines much like Kiba's but these were sharper they also looked somewhat more menacing.

"Oh so the princess is awake! Good evening my dear... I am Raphael the ruler of this humble castle! Would you like something to eat my dear?" Ino nodded and Raphael clapped his hands together. Several people ran in with white garments carrying large silver platters. The people then all gathered around the bed and opened the platter's revealing various delicacies. Ino starerd at them all, her jaw dropped, Raphael chuckled and walked over to Ino and put her jaw back up. "Now now don't look so surprised I am Lord of these lands anything you desire it comes reality." Ino stared at this handsome man and yet she couldn't help but feel afraid of him. It wouldn't be until later on that her fears would have a strong foundation.

"Thanks... but we need to get on with our mission." Ino said as she looked around for her clothes.

"Oh must you leave so soon? As for this mission is there anything I can do to help?" Raphael asked.

"Well the thing is we're looking for something... and apart from that we can't tell you anything else." TenTen said.

"Ah, might you be searching for the sword known as Soul Edge?" Raphael asked, Ino and TenTen froze.

"How did?" Ino began but she was caught off by Raphael's chuckling.

"Hm hm hm... Do not underestimate me... I am lord of these lands... something as trivial as Soul Edge is common knowledge to lords. In fact I've seen Soul Edge." Raphael said, "And I've seen it's wielder." Raphael said, bowing as he bowed her smirked triumphantly. Now he had leverage on the women, and they knew it Ino looked at TenTen.

"I suppose we could stay a bit longer." Ino said, TenTen closed her eye's then she shook her head and stood up.

"I can't... I have a mission to accomplish but before I do that I must find my comrades first." TenTen said and she bowed at Raphael and Amy, she shot Ino a look and Ino nodded.

"Very well... I will not stop you... watch the roads... bandits fester there like rats!" TenTen nodded, and she left the room. "A pity, I haven't had a chance to test her fighting ability. However since you're her friend you might know... do you think she'll be all right?" Raphael asked. Ino nodded, and she turned her head to the window.

"Yeah... she's a strong fighter... not like me..." Raphael looked at Ino then he went to the bed frame where on the wall behind was a shield with two swords that where thin with an extremely sharp point, he grabbed one of the swords and pulled it off. He then turned to Ino and held the sword out to him.

"Well let me see how well you fight with a sword... I'll be the judge of your strength!" Raphael said.

* * *

**All right so you know what happened to most of the others... next chapter will come... I'm not sure I'll have to see...**


End file.
